


In Our Family, Pt. 1

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: So I didn’t realize how big of a cliffhanger the last chapter ended on, so here is a little Riley/Liam reunion with another cliffhanger. Sorry not Sorry





	In Our Family, Pt. 1

The limo pulls into Hana’s driveway. The sound of the SUV loudly, driving down the dirt and gravel road. Drake swings the door open, hopping out and waiting for me. I get out of the limo, rushing to the front door.

“Riley, stop running from him” Drake says, as the black SUV comes speeding into the driveway, as the limo pulls back out onto the road.

My hand is on the doorknob, I’m ready to turn it when I hear a door open, footsteps coming near me.

“Riley” Liam says, his voice course and raspy from yelling

I drop my hand from the doorknob, still not facing him. Drake comes up behind me,

“Let him in McEwan”

He whispers into my ear, before he nods at Liam and walks into the house. Shutting the door in my face. I hear him lock it and curse under my breath.

“Riley, please” Liam says, as he steps up behind me

He places his hand on my arm,

“Riley, look at me” he says

I give in. I turn slowly and look right up into his beautiful blue eyes. He cups my face, tears now streaming down his own as he presses his lips to mine. I sigh, falling deeper into the kiss. I lean up, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he drops his to wrap them around my waist. He straightens up, lifting me off of the ground. My heels sliding right off of my feet. He takes a few steps back, hiding us in the darkness of the night.

“Liam” I whisper to him, our lips finding each others like magnets

“Not now” he whispers back, tightening his grip on me

“Liam…” I say a little louder, nudging his shoulder

“Alright” He laughs softly, gently placing my feet back on the ground

“Liam, there’s someone you should meet, before we discuss this or us. But you have to promise me something first” I say

“Anything Riley, if it makes you stay this time, anything” he says, his eyes gazing into mine

“Promise you won’t take him away from me” I say, my voice cracking and my hands shaking against Liam’s jacket

“Riley, take who? What are you talking about?” Liam looks at me confused

“Just, promise me” I say sharply

“Okay, I promise.” Liam says

I grab the end of his sleeve and pull him up to the window. At first he grins, not understanding my motives, but then he sees him. Playing on the floor with Kaya. His eyes go wide, as they fill with tears. his mouth slightly agape, his face covered in a thick layer of surprise. He turns to look at me, his eyes so soft and full of love

“He is why you left” he whispers

“Yes” I say, fighting back the tears

“What is his name?” Liam asks, rubbing his forehead

“Lucas David Rys” I say proudly “Although everyone calls him Luca”

“David was your father’s name?” Liam says, taking my hands in his

“Yes” I say, still shaking

“And where did Lucas come from?” He says, stepping closer to me

“It reminded me of you, to be honest” I say, tears falling from both of our eyes

Liam pulls me into his embrace. It feels good to be home again.

“Can I meet him?” Liam asks softly

“There is nothing I’d love more” I smile at him

He leans down to kiss me again, both of us savoring the moment. I break from the kiss, reaching up to wipe the tears from Liam’s face, as he does the same for me. I reach for the doorknob, Liam’s hands finding my waist, as he enters the house behind me.


End file.
